Force Persuade Rampage!
by Shadows Of The Storm
Summary: The Exile discovers her gift of Force Persuade, and her and Revan decide to test it...on Malak. Randomness follows!


Tyla growled in frustration at her black haired friend. Revan was bouncing up and down like an idiot and Tyla was about to go insane. Revan had been like this for what felt like an hour now. _Why did Kavar have to go off planet and not bring me?!_

"Can you believe it? I can't believe it! I just can't believe it!" Revan shouted with girlish glee for what seemed to be the millionth time. Tyla turned to Revan growling.

"I got it Rev! They are thinking about making you the youngest knight ever! I GOT IT ALREADY!" Tyla shouted. Revan paused for a moment, but continued her jumping after that second.

"I know but can you believe it?! I'm going to be the youngest knight ever! Imagine what I could do!!" Revan yelped. _That's it!_

"Revan, go stab yourself with a lightsaber!" Tyla ordered, and then suddenly Revan stopped jumping. Her eyes glazed over and Tyla peered at her.

"Rev?"

"I'm should go stab myself with a lightsaber." She replied mechanically, walking over to her bed and digging through her footlocker. Tyla's eyes widened as she realized what she had done. She had accidentally persuaded Revan with the Force!

"No no no! Do NOT stab yourself with a lightsaber!" Tyla shouted, waving her hands erratically. Revan stopped what she was doing and turned back to Tyla, her trance suddenly broken.

"Ty, what just happened?" she asked, still confused. Tyla suddenly burst out laughing and Revan glared at her.

"What did you do to me?!"

"I'm sorry Rev. It was just so funny! For once you actually listen to me, and it was because I was going to make you stab yourself with a lightsaber!" Tyla admitted through giggles, and Revan's eyes widened.

"You…you actually Force persuaded me…" Revan trailed off, shock clear on her face. Tyla stopped laughing and looked apologetically at her friend.

"I'm sorry Rev! I didn't mean too! It just kinda happened!" Tyla replied, trying to fix the situation. She didn't want her best friend mad at her!

"No, you misunderstood me Ty. Nobody has been able to persuade me that easily. Not even the Masters could do it. They said there was no way I could be persuaded by another Force user, and yet you did it without even trying!" Revan explained, and Tyla eyes widened in shock.

"So you're saying…"

"That you can persuade so easily that you can do it to me without trying. I think you found your gift!" Revan exclaimed happily, doing a small dance around Tyla. "Think about the possibilities! We will never get in trouble again!" Revan declared, still dancing. Tyla smirked wickedly as an idea formed in her head.

"We must test this!"

AAARCPKTMAAARCPKTMAAARCPKTMAAARCPKTM

Kavar had just gotten back from going off planet when he heard a commotion outside. Curiosity got the better of him and he stepped outside to see what was going on. A large group of Padawans were standing in a semi circle cheering and laughing. _Oh great, don't tell me Revan and Tyla set another room on fire._

He banished the thought from his head when he heard another round of laughter. _Nope, Padawans don't laugh about rooms on fire. The usually run. _He walked forward and pushed his way through the farthest row of Padawans just to see Tyla walking around Malak. Revan was walking around the half circle, taking credits in a hat. None of them saw him and he was free to figure out what was going on without being caught.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the crowd, what should I have him do next?" Tyla asked, and Malak just stared blankly at her. _What is going on?_ There were several cries of ideas until Tyla burst out laughing at one of them. He didn't know what was said, but he knew he was about to figure out.

"Rev, pay the lovely Cariaga for this one. She deserves it." Tyla called out, and Revan tossed some credits to the girl. She caught them with a smile, pocketing them. Tyla walked up to Malak and spoke softly to him, and the entire crowd silenced so they could hear her.

"Malak, you should go up to the love of your life and admit your undying love to her." Tyla commanded with a small wave of her hand. The crowd broke out into even louder laughter than before (if that was possible) and Kavar groaned, mentally slapping a hand against his face. _Not good. She's found her gift. _

Malak nodded, repeating the words. He walked up behind an unaware Revan who was busy collecting credits from the entertained crowd. He tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around at him, smiling. She apparently hadn't heard Tyla's request because she looked slightly confused.

"Revan, I have loved you from the very moment I saw you all those years ago. You are more beautiful to me than the night sky, more brilliant than the sun's glow, and perfect to me in every way possible. I love you with all I have to give, and I will continue to for the rest of eternity." He admitted, and some of the girls cooed while the boys huffed. Now they knew they stood no chance with Revan. Of course, they hadn't stood much of a chance before with the code and all, but they seemed to temporarily forget that fact.

Revan, surprisingly enough, blushed a bright red. She had known that Malak had cared for her, but she hadn't known the extent of his feelings. Now that he had actually said them, she was stumbling for words.

"Umm, Malak…umm, wow, this is so…unexpected, I uh, don't know what to say." Revan stuttered, and Tyla whispered in Malak's ear. Malak stood up, grabbed Revan, and whispered to Revan so that nobody could hear him. Revan's eyes widened as Malak bent down and kissed her, and the crowd let loose yet again. This was apparently the best show they had had in a while.

Okay, that was enough. He pushed his way to the crowd and everyone fell silent as he approached his Padawan. There were several hushed whispers as she turned to face him and smiled.

"Ah, so you're finally back!" she called out happily, but she started to look a little worried when she saw that he was all business.

"Tyla, that is enough." He ordered, and she pouted.

"Aw, but I was having fun. I found my gift! I can even persuade Rev!" she answered proudly, turning to Revan for confirmation but Malak wasn't done with her yet. They were still kissing like there was no tomorrow. She rolled her eyes at the two and turned back to Kavar.

"I think I'm going to regret doing that later on." Tyla commented, and Kavar grabbed her shoulder.

"Tyla, we are leaving, right now." Kavar ordered, and Tyla scowled.

"But I haven't gotten paid yet!" she protested, and that was the last straw. Kavar pushed her back into the wall and there were several gasps from the crowd, male and female alike.

"Tyla, we're going to have a talk after this." Kavar stated, and Tyla whispered her response very softly.

"What type of 'talk' are we talking about?"

"Not like what you seem to be hoping for." He responded, and somebody in the crowd called out "Punish her!" Both Tyla and Kavar turned to look at the crowd, and after a few seconds everybody was shouting the same thing. _Where were the other Masters when you needed them?_ Tyla smirked at the crowd's words and leaned up to Kavar, their bodies pressed together.

"Yeah Kavar, punish me." She whispered suggestively. Thoughts he really should not have been thinking flew threw his head and he tried to push them out, but he wasn't being very successful.

"Not the time or place Ty." He finally settled on, and Tyla turned to the crowd, pushing Kavar away from her slightly.

"You will all forget why you are here. You will forget everything you saw." Tyla commanded, and the crowd all looked around clearly confused. There were cries of "I am so late!" and "Master so-and-so is going to kill me!" as the Padawans all started to run in separate directions. Kavar turned back to Tyla.

"Mass Force persuade? Nice." He commented, and Tyla was about to respond when there was a screech from Revan. The pair turned to look at her. Revan was breathing hard while Malak was looking confused.

"What was that for Rev?!" he demanded, moving his arms to cup his cheek. It was then that they noticed the large handprint on Malak's cheek.

"You kissed me!"

"And?"

"Did I ever say I wanted to be kissed?!"

"You certainly weren't fighting it." Malak responded smugly, and Revan turned bright red. Kavar was surprised. He had never seen Revan even lightly turn pink before, much less become this red.

"Why did you do that?"

"Tyla made me!" Malak said, throwing the blame onto Tyla. Her eyes widened as Revan turned her death-glare over to her.

"Gotta go!" Tyla smiled at Kavar, and then took off running for her life.

"Tyla, get back here!!" Revan yelled, chasing her laughing friend through the halls of the enclave. Kavar just shook his head and Malak walked over to him.

"Why do we love them again?"

"Who knows."

**A/N: Umm, don't ask. Just really don't ask. I was really bored when I wrote this. I wouldn't mind a review or two. Thanks for taking the time to read this, considering what this was.**

**Until Next Time,**

**Shadows of the Storm**

_Anything familiar belongs to LucasArts/Obsidian/Bioware. Tyla Moore belongs to Shadows of the Storm._


End file.
